bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Decker
Chloe Jane Decker is the deuteragonist of the TV series Lucifer. She is a homicide detective working in Los Angeles as a member of the LAPD. While investigating a murder at the Lux nightclub, Chloe encounters Lucifer, the former ruler of Hell, who is now living on Earth, not believing that he is indeed the Devil himself. Lucifer assists Chloe on the case (despite her protests) and the two end up forming a professional relationship as a detective-consultant duo. Biography Early Life Before Chloe was born, God sent Amenadiel to Earth to bless a couple that had trouble conceiving a child. Amenadiel later realized that couple was Penelope and John Decker, and that Chloe was the blessed child. Chloe Decker was later born to police officer John and actress Penelope Decker on 1981. Father's Murder Chloe's father was a detective with the LAPD, while her mother was a second-rate actress. As a teenager, Chloe had a role in a low-budget movie, Hot Tub High School, in which she appears topless. Though she gained some very minor fame for the role, Chloe realized that this line of work wasn't for her and decided to become a police officer like her father. Unfortunately, her father died when she was 19. While leaving the funeral, Nick, a paparazzo, took it upon himself to break into the funeral and take pictures of Chloe. In return, Chloe punched his camera, breaking the lens and gave up acting for good. LAPD Career When she started working at the LAPD, she met Dan Espinoza, who was also an LAPD officer. They later married and had a daughter named Beatrice (nicknamed "Trixie"). Chloe and Dan are now divorced, as Chloe believes he would always put work before his family and never make time for them. Lucifer: TV Series Season 1 Lucifer Morningstar In "Lucifer Morningstar", Chloe meets Lucifer after an aspiring musician and old acquaintance of Lucifer's, Delilah, is killed in a drive by shooting just outside Lucifer's club, Lux. Lucifer had used his influence to coax her into the spotlight and, though he treats most of humanity with bemused indifference, becomes interested in finding Delilah's killer, becoming the unwanted partner of Chloe. Thanks to Lucifer's powers of persuasion, he is able to find out enough information about the killer from psychiatrist Linda and track him down. The culprit, Delilah's manager Jimmy, intended to create a spike in music sales with the untimely demise of the singer. In a fit of rage, Jimmy shoots both Chloe and Lucifer - the bullets have no effect on the latter, and Lucifer makes sure to give Jimmy his punishment before rushing Chloe to the hospital. While Chloe recovers (and tries to figure out who Lucifer really is), Lucifer decides that it would be fun to punish criminals in L.A. Personality Chloe is a very tough, uptight, and by-the-books cop who takes pride in her work. This makes her the exact opposite of Lucifer; she constantly berates him for his unorthodox methods and behavior (save for a few instances where she sees them getting results; in which case she will occasionally play along). Due to her skepticism surrounding the Palmetto case, she is unpopular in her department and has few friends - no one wants to be her partner. Chloe seems to be perplexed by Lucifer, constantly dismissing his claims of being the Devil while also admitting that there is something abnormal and inexplicable about him. Despite this, she admits that she enjoys his company and is hurt when she feels that he is being dishonest with her. She has been known to tease him on occasion, much to Lucifer's chagrin. Despite her toughness and often criticism of others, Chloe does have a caring and friendly nature, especially towards her friends and family. She loves her daughter Trixie more than anything, always putting her first. Chloe also has an awkward side, as shown in "Love Handles". Throughout the episode, Chloe makes multiple awkward gestures and comments. The first time Chloe slaps Lucifer's behind after he asks her what she desired. Later, she laughs at Lucifer's comment when Ella Lopez says "ocular discharge". When she finishes she quickly makes a straight face. Also, she tries to finish his sentence when he says, "I hope poor Ricky made him count, enjoying what little life he had left with sex or friends" and Chloe tries to finish it saying, "Or sex with friends", while giving a wink to Lucifer. When he doesn't respond she tells him that's where she though it was going. Powers and Abilities Powers Likely due to the circumstances of her birth, though she is human, Chloe has some mystical powers. It is unclear why her powers seem to only work with Lucifer and not with any other beings. *'Immunity to persuasion' - Chloe is immune not only to Lucifer's, but to any hellish and evil beings powers of persuasion when they are used towards her. However, she is still affected by other powers, such as chronokinesis, as was shown when she became frozen when time was stopped by Amenadiel. *'Rendering Lucifer vulnerable' - Whenever Lucifer is in Chloe's vicinity, his immortality is suppressed and he becomes physically vulnerable. She did not have this effect on him initially, as shown in the "Pilot: Mr. Morningstar", and it is unclear what triggered the development of this power. Abilities *'Intellect/Expert Detective' - As a police detective of the Los Angeles Police Department, Chloe has proven herself a highly skilled detective and has been in the line of duty for a over a dozen years. Unlike most of her co-workers, Chloe rarely jumps to conclusions before she gets hre facts straight, even when she is emotionally involved in the case. **'Expert Combatant' - Chloe is trained in self-defense and therefore is shown to be an expert skilled fighter in hand-to-hand combat. Additionally, she knows to take her time during skirmishes to strike where her opponent is most vulnerable. However, after seeing Lucifer's way of fighting, she has since been learning from him. **'Expert Interrogator' - As a cop, Chloe is highly skilled in interrogating suspects, as many criminals consider her to be intimidating. **'Expert Marksmanship/Firearms' - Due to her police training, Chloe is highly skilled in firearms and has an excellent aim with a gun. Equipment *'Guns' - Chloe is very proficient in using guns. Weaknesses Although she is blessed, Chloe is human and therefore, is mortal and can kill injured, poisoned, or killed the same way humans can.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters